


Promises we made

by Themooncat



Series: We gave each other Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Before Kuroo moved to Tokyo he lived in Miyagi.___________________or a kurotsuki childhood friends au.





	Promises we made

**Author's Note:**

> An idea for a kid fic popped into my head and screamed it's lungs out until I wrote it, only for it to bring along it's friends and now it's a series of sorts...
> 
> This is the only kid fic in the series but who knows I might write more kid fics/childhood friends krtsk in the future. :)

“All the dinosaurs fear the t-Rex! RAAAAWR!!!” An 8 year old Kuroo yelled.

A shriek escaped the tall 6 year old blond boy with chunky glasses as he, with his apatosaurus toy, ran away from the messy haired boy who was chasing him with his tyrannosaurus and with his free hand shaped to look like a claw, growling and roaring as he did so.

Kuroo had a huge smile on his face as he panted to catch up with his long legged friend. He managed to catch up and pounced on him. 

“AAaAahh! Tetsu!” The blond squealed as he fell to the ground, Kuroo landing right on top of him.

“Sorry, Kei.” He apologised, catching his breath, before he slowly inched his T-Rex toward Tsukishima’s face watching the blond go cross-eyed before he pretended to bite at Kuroo’s T-Rex.

They fell into a fit of giggles as Kuroo made his T-Rex _bite _Tsukishima’s apatosaurus in retaliation. 

“You know that Tyrannosaurus’ were around after the era the apatosaurus and the brachiosaurus were in, right?” Tsukishima asked as he sat up, Kuroo moving off the blonde so he could properly do so. 

“Oh… Really?” Kuroo asked confused but intrigued. 

“Yup, the T-Rex lived during the cre-... Cretaceous? Yeah, Cretaceous period to the end of the Mesozoic… We can pretend your T-Rex is an allosaurus, they lived during the late Jurassic period too! Or we can pretend that my apatosaurus is an argentinosaurus so yours can still be a T-Rex.” 

Kuroo shook his head at that. “No, mine can be an allosaurus, you love the apatosaurus.” He blushed when he saw Tsukishima smile brightly at his response. 

“Umm… How did you know all that?” Kuroo asked to hopefully distract Tsukishima from his reddening face.

“My brother got me a book of dinosaurs, it's so cool! I can show it to you, if you want?”

As if summoned Akiteru’s voice from inside the house yelled out, “Kei! Kuroo! I'm back! You guys ready to play?” 

The two boys looked at each other excitedly before racing each other back inside to put away their toys. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing volleyball with Akiteru, only getting distracted and messing about with each other a few times. 

“Kei, Akiteru. Don't forget, Tetsu might have to head back soon, it'll be dark in an hour. Unless you'd like to join us for dinner, Tetsu? We could call your father and ask to him.” Their mother asked Kuroo with a smile on her face.

Kuroo, with a soft voice politely declined. “I wouldn't want to intrude.” 

“Psh! Don't be silly, Tetsu, join us. Please?” Kei asked as he grabbed Kuroo's arm with both of his hands, swinging it about and giving Kuroo puppy eyes. 

Kuroo stuttered unsure what to do but Tsukishima's Mum decided for him. “Don't worry Tetsu, you're practically family. In fact, I made enough food in case your father came over too.” She said as she headed back inside to call Kuroo's father. 

Tsukishima hugged Kuroo, happy he was staying over for dinner before they all went back to playing volleyball, hearing the faint voice of their parents talking and laughing on the phone before Kuroo's father joined them a couple of minutes later.

Kuroo was quiet during dinner only talking when Tsukishima said something and would have whispered conversations with Tsukishima, both of them oblivious to the smiles and looks that they received from their parents. 

“Do you remember when you first met Kei, Tetsurou?” His father asked.

He nodded his head while Tsukishima sat up in his chair looking from his parents to Kuroo and Kuroo’s dad. “How'd we meet? I just remember him always being here… Like Nii-chan.” 

Tsukishima's father gave a hearty laugh. “You were probably too young to remember. Go on, Love, tell him.”

“Well, when you were just a baby, around 2 years old, I took you with me to greet the new neighbors.” Tsukishima’s Mum explained. “I made them a cake and this little guy over here,” she laughed as Kuroo was turning red and tried to hide himself behind his napkin, “answered the door. He lit up upon seeing the cake and shouted “_ Dad! There's two angels at the door and they have cake!” _.” 

“_Angels _?” Tsukishima asked trying to hold back his laughter. 

Kuroo just groaned and his father explained, “He was obsessed with this cartoon show that had blonde Angels. And you brought us cake which, to him, made you guys Angels.” 

“You two bonded real quick, but Kei, for some reason, couldn't say your name so he just started calling you Tetsu. And it stuck.” 

They spent the night reminiscing old memories. The time when Akiteru was left to babysit Kei while their parents went out, but couldn't seem to get Kei to stop sulking so he called Kuroo's dad asking if Tetsurou could come over. He did with a bunch of his toys, stuffed animals and a book he was learning to read. Kuroo spent the whole day with Tsukishima, playing with him, watching TV and reading to Kei with him sitting between Kuroo's legs so he could see the book too. Akiteru sat on the couch behind them and helped the both of them with words they struggled with. 

The time when Kuroo fell and Tsukishima kissed his bruise to help stop Kuroo from crying. – Kuroo had definitely remembered that, his heart beat like crazy and his face flushed red.

When they had a sleepover and Tsukishima wanted to sleep beside Kuroo and even made a circle around them with the stuff toys and excess pillows. 

Also when Tsukishima stood up for Kuroo when a kid was making fun of him for being shorter than Kei, and had made the kid cry. To which Tsukishima defended himself saying "I just called him a _pathetic ignorant halfwit_." Kuroo's father choked on his drink.

They couldn't forget the time Tsukishima and Kuroo tried to watch their first scary movie only to end up crying and holding onto each other throughout the whole thing. “Oh wait, that just happened last week.” Akiteru faked a gasp.

“Nii-chan! You said you’d pretend it never happened!” 

Kuroo laughed, enjoying the moment and the memories they've had. He was excited for the future and to make more memories with Tsukishima. He loved looking into those gorgeous gold eyes that seemed to shine even through his glasses. He had wondered what it’d be like to marry him so that he could wake up to them forever.

But things don't always work out the way we plan.

It was later that week when he found out that his father was offered a promotion. He was happy and excited for his dad until he saw his smile break.

“Is… Is the promotion not a good thing?” He asked carefully.

“No, it is. You're right, it is a good thing… It's just–…” Kuroo's father sighed deeply. “The promotion is in Tokyo. We'd have to move.”

“Oh…” Was all Kuroo could say now that he understood.

“I know. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you it'll be fine but I'm not you, so I don't know if you'll really be fine. But, Tetsurou, we've done it before. It won't be too bad. You'll see grandma and grandpa.”

Kuroo sniffled and nodded as he rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry. “What about Kei-chan and Akiteru-san?” 

“You'll still be friends and I'm sure you'll make more friends in Tokyo.” 

When Kuroo didn't answer, his father wrapped him up in his arms and cradled him in a hug. 

Kuroo made sure he spent as much time with Tsukishima while he could. They even had a week long sleepover at each other's houses. 

The day they had to move came too soon for Kuroo. He was out in his front yard with Tsukishima, while his parents helped his father move the boxes onto the moving truck. 

“I'm gonna miss you.” Tsukishima’s voice cracked, trying not to tear up. 

“I miss you already.” Kuroo admitted. 

Tsukishima wiped his face before rushing over to Akiteru, who was hanging around the grown ups with his volleyball tucked at his side, and whispered something to him before coming back with his volleyball in hand. 

“Here.” Tsukishima held out the volleyball to Kuroo. “I want you to have it.” 

Kuroo smiled brightly but then laughed and asked “Isn't this your brother’s?”

Tsukishima just shrugged. “He's got 3 more.” They laughed and Kuroo put down the ball to pull Tsukishima into a tight hug. Crying when Tsukishima hugged him back. He was going to miss hearing Kuroo's laugh and the way his face lit up when he smiled.

“Don't forget me ok?” Kuroo sniffled into Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“I won't. We’ll meet again. I'll find you and when we’re both older I'll marry you so that we'll never be apart again.” Tsukishima promised pulling back to give Kuroo a comforting smile, and a wet kiss on the cheek as tears fell from his eyes.

Kuroo nodded, unable to say anything through his sobs so just hugged Tsukishima tightly again, until his father came telling him they had to go. 

Kuroo crawled into the back seat of the car so that he could look out the back window and wave goodbye to Tsukishima as they drove off. "I promise I'll find you and be with you again." He whispered to himself.

Tsukishima waved back, his brother keeping him close beside him, rubbing a comforting hand on his back until Tsukishima ran off, trying to chase after the car. But Akiteru caught him before he could get far and held him back. Tsukishima sobbed into his brother's stomach.

“It's ok Kei.” He tried to soothe his baby brother. 

But Tsukishima wasn't really listening to anything around him, just telling himself that he'd meet Tetsu again.

And Tsukishima would meet him again, 10 years later.

Even if they didn't realise it.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
